Conventional controllers in storage arrays implement uni-processor systems with input/output (IO) requests scheduled one at a time in a queue. Conventional systems do not implement parallel IO execution. Performance is limited since the IO queue has to wait for the previous operation to complete.
It would be desirable to implement a controller that handles multiple IO threads in parallel.